


Darling Young Boyz

by needlesandink



Series: Punk 'Verse [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Punk, Bands, Cute, Dancing, Everyone Is Punk, Fluff, I Love Punk Bones, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, M/M, Punk Bones, Punk Jim, Punk Rock, Spock Isnt In This One But I Think Im Writing A Sequel And He Will Be In That One, Sweet Jim, The Ship Pigs, Virgin Jim, its cool, so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-31 01:10:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10888710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needlesandink/pseuds/needlesandink
Summary: “Jim. You can’t flake out on me now. It’s your 18th birthday, dude!” Hikaru cries out. Jim looked at him from where he was sprawled across his bed. “Jim. We’ve been planning to go to this concert for a year! It’s The Ship Pigs, Jim! You love them!” Hikaru whines and comes to sit on the bed next to Jim’s head. It was a funny sight, to see Hikaru, dressed in his all black ensemble, whining like a 5 year old.Jim goes to see his favorite band for his 18th birthday and ends up meeting a gorgeous guy with an even more gorgeous accent.





	Darling Young Boyz

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from a Mindless Self Indulgence song.

“Jim. You can’t flake out on me now. It’s your 18th birthday, dude!” Hikaru cries out. Jim looked at him from where he was sprawled across his bed. “Jim. We’ve been planning to go to this concert for a year! It’s The Ship Pigs, Jim! You love them!” Hikaru whines and comes to sit on the bed next to Jim’s head. It was a funny sight, to see Hikaru, dressed in his all black ensemble, whining like a 5 year old.

Today had been Jim’s 18th birthday, and he had spent the day with his mom and brother. They had gone out to brunch and celebrated that night by inviting their grandparents over for a big dinner. His mom had made a cake that looked like it belonged in a wedding and they all gave him presents. Jim’s family was very protective of his innocence. Or as protective as they could be. Ever since that Jim’s dad had gotten himself into a whole storm of trouble with some bad guys and had gotten killed when Jim was young, they had made sure to protect Jim from such… indecencies.

They weren’t totally conservative, and let Jim express himself how he wished. But Jim was raised in a family where wearing khakis was considered cool and sweaters were acceptable all year around, if you caught his drift. His mom was a scientist and his brother was studying biology out of state- but had come home for Jim’s birthday, of course. Jim had grown up going to science conferences and gala dinners and expected to be on his best behavior. He had always respected his teachers and was always the top of his class. He was… perfect.

His mom was lenient and cool, but kept him relatively sheltered. When Jim had grown up to love punk music his mom was completely okay with it. She let Jim hang posters of trashy punk bands and emo sayings on his walls. She let him buy a leather jacket and some (respectively nice looking) skinny jeans. She let him buy pins from bands and artists, but he could never actually pin them on his jacket, she was afraid it would damage it.

His family was also okay when Jim came out as gay. They didn’t kick him out or go crazy and send him off somewhere, they just said that Jim was Jim and it didn’t matter who he dated. They loved him.

But Jim is almost positive that his mom would be pissed if he snuck out. Jim was in his senior year of high school, and was just about to graduate. Even though he was legally an adult now, his mom wouldn’t want him to go anywhere without telling her. She especially wouldn’t want him to go sneak out of the house and us fake I.Ds to get into a dingy bar where the band The Ship Pigs were playing.

“Hik, I just don’t know if I can. I would hate to make her mad at me.” Jim said pitifully. He had planned out going to see this band since last year on his birthday. Hikaru had planned to spend the night at Jim’s house to ‘celebrate his birthday’ and they would sneak out the basement door at 11 and drive an hour to the venue and get there for the concert at 1 am. They would be able to be back in Jim’s room by 4 am and then sleep in until Winona woke them up.

Hikaru sighs, “Jim. This is a once in a lifetime opportunity. The Ship Pigs! They’re your favorite band! And the venue is so cool! We have everything we need, and I _know_ we can get away with it.” Hikaru explains. “I would never tell you to do something if I thought that you would get in trouble, Jim.” He pleads and shakes his head.

Jim looks pained for a minute before he sighs and nods. “You’re right. I should do this.” He admits and Hikaru lets out a hoot. “I’m 18 now, and this is my favorite band in the world. I need to see them. If mom finds out then I’ll deal with the consequences.” Jim says and sits up. Hikaru beams at him.

“Perfect! We need to get you dressed in something appropriate.” Both Hikaru and Jim looked down at his light blue sweater and jeans.

Jim looked up and furrowed his eyebrows. “All I have is that leather jacket and those skinny jeans.” He says with a shrug and Hikaru smiles with a big grin.

“That’s why I brought extra clothes over.” He smirks and Jim smiles wide.

 

* * *

 

The drive over seemed to take forever, and Jim was bouncing in the passenger’s seat with nerves. He was so excited that he could almost puke. They blasted The Ship Pigs first album in the car on the drive there. Hikaru had dressed Jim for him and made him look… amazing. Jim felt amazing. He had on a ratted baby pink cut off tee that had a black circular symbol in the middle of it. He gave Jim one of his leather jackets that was decked out in buttons, zippers, pins and chains. He also gave Jim a pair of black skinny jeans to wear. They were practically skin tight- way tighter than the ones his mom bought him- and had large rips up the thighs and knees. Hikaru had bought him a pair of combat boots for his birthday, they were black leather and the laces had small skull prints on them. They also lined Jim’s eyes with eyeliner and put on a small black choker around his neck.

Jim felt gorgeous. He felt _right_. He was in his element and ready to go throw himself in a mosh pit and celebrate being eighteen.

They drove past the venue to go to the parking garage and Jim was practically vibrating in his seat. The venue was starting to ramp up in people and volume. The Ship Pigs weren’t a very widely known band in the real world, but in the punk world, they were _everything._ Hikaru parked the car and they got out, both of the buzzing with excitement as they walked out of the parking garage and towards the bar. They saw a bunch of punks walking that way as well and started some friendly conversation with a group of them. Some kid named Pavel along with his big brother and group friends all stayed relatively close with them as they made their way inside the bar.

They still had around 45 minutes before The Ship Pigs were supposed to come on stage, so Jim and Hikaru bounced around as the venue played music over the loud speakers. As the venue started to load up with people Jim found himself running slightly warm and ended up taking off his jacket, shoving it into the backpack that Hikaru had suggested they bring just in case.

They had stayed around Pavel and his big group of friends and found they rather enjoyed the company. Pavel and Jim had decided to go off and get drinks for the rest of the group. Pavel, who obviously knew this venue way better than Jim, led the way. Jim fell behind a bit in the crowded place but wasn’t too worried, he knew where the bar was. In his one track mission to follow Pavel he ended up crashing into someone. “Oh shit! Sorry!” He says, his hands reaching out and connecting with leather and the voice that replies is like honey drizzled over gravel.

“Ah- It’s alright, Darlin’. You okay?”

Jim looks up and his face immediately turns red. The guy he’s just stumbled into the arms of is _gorgeous_. He’s the punk definition of tall, dark and handsome. He has brown hair that’s parted to one side and looks incredibly soft. His eyes are hazel and spotted with flecks of gold and green. He’s wearing a black shirt that has white bones across the front of it with a leather jacket that is decked out in pins in a tasteful way. He’s got a chain with dog tags on it around his neck and his jeans are skin tight and black as space. Jim can feel his mouth go dry as he looks over broad shoulders and big hands, one of which is resting on Jim’s shoulder. Not to mention- _the guy’s voice_. He’s obviously not from San Francisco, and his voice is rough and yet Jim can feel the easy slide which with it falls out of his lips.

Jim nods, his face still beet red, “Y-yeah. I’m fine, thanks.” He sputters out and the guy smiles at him, and _God, he’s so pretty_. Jim looks down and nods, “I was just- going to get drinks, so.”

The guy raises an eyebrow and quirks his lips, “Really? You barely look old enough to be walking around, let alone drinkin’.” He teases and Jim shrugs and smiles back at him.

“Well, I got in here didn’t I?” He says and the guy let’s a laugh escape out of his lips.

“That don’t mean a thing here, baby.” He states with a huff of laughter and Jim’s face will just not stop heating up. Jim gives him another shy sort of shrug and looks up at him. The guy nods and pats Jim on the shoulder. “You go get your drinks, Darlin’, I’m sure I’ll see you later tonight.” His hands brushes up towards the side of Jim’s neck and he represses a shiver. He winks at Jim and let’s his hand fall away as he walks towards the stage, disappearing into the ever growing crowd. Jim lets out a shaky breath before Pavel bounds back up to him.

“Jim, come on! Drinks!” He says and Jim gives him a nod before following him towards the bar. “Who was the cute guy?” He asks and Jim shrugs.

“I dunno.” Jim says and Pavel nods.

“We’ll look for him later! What shirt was he wearing?” Pavel asks as they end up at the bar stools.

Jim shakes his head trying to remember, “It had bones on it.”

 

* * *

 

 

Hikaru and Jim had gotten the perfect position. As soon as people starting to pile onto the floor in front of the stage Hikaru and Jim had jumped up from their seats with Pavel and co. and ran. They had gotten about 7 rows from the front of the stage, perfect for seeing everything. They were steadily being packed into the venue and started to be crushed up against the stage as The Ship Pigs started to come out. Everyone rushed forward to try and get better spots and Jim and Hikaru went as well.

They screamed and yelled as the band came on stage. As the band introduced themselves Jim started to get excited. Their bassist, who was a gorgeous dark skinned girl, with a pony tail that could whip anyone into submission was smiling wide, her hands poised on her instrument. Their drummer was fixing his drum set and grinning at the crowd as he tapped lightly. One of their guitarists, who was a voluptuous redhead was plucking a few strings in concentration. The singer was dressed in his usual kilt ensemble, and looked as though he had been through the shredder, in the best of ways.

The first song was absolute fire, and had gotten everyone’s blood pumping and roaring. Hikaru and Jim moshed and jumped and screamed as they played the rough music. The first song was over before they knew it and Jim was covered in a fine sheen of sweat already. As the second song started up the crowed rushed forward once more. As they came to an abrupt stop someone had ended up pushed into Jim’s back, their hands reflexively going to grab Jim’s hips to steady themselves. Jim let out a startled gasp. He knew that people would get bumped into and thrown around in a tight venue like this but Jim didn’t expect it in reality. “Sorry, Darlin’.” Was said into his ear, he grinned and turned around in the tight grip.

He was met with the gorgeous hazel eyes he was introduced to earlier. “Bones!” He says, exclaiming the name that he and Hikaru had given mystery man while they were drinking.

The second song was starting up and people were already starting to dance and romp and run. “Bones?” He asks, raising his voice over the music.

Jim nods, suddenly very aware that Bones’s hands were still on his hips. “Yeah! Cause the-“ He waves towards his shirt and Bones smiles.

“Oh!” He says and nods, “I have a tattoo that matches it.” He adds and Jim’s face heats up, thinking about how much he wants to see that tattoo. Possibly he wants to lick it.

They end up dancing and moshing through the next 7 songs with each other. Hikaru had found Pavel again and they were moshing in the group with Pavel’s friends while Bones and Jim screamed lyrics at each other with wide grins. He wondered who Bones had shown up with- if anyone at all.

There was one song, which was personally Jim’s favorite that was slower than the rest of them. The song was basically entirely about sex, and was more of a slow rock song than a hard punk song. It was definitely a grinding song, and that is exactly what was happening. The whole crowd had basically turned into a bunch of sluts when the song started to come on.

The crowd was still packed tight, which forced everyone to come together in a slow, sweaty grind of bodies. Jim had somehow fallen with his back pressed against Bones’s chest. Bones’s hands were back on his hips as they were when the show had first started. The song was almost halfway through and Jim found himself grinding his hips back into Bones’s. Jim could hear Bones let out a hiss against his ear as he tightened his grip on Jim, pulling his ass back towards Bones’s hips. Jim smiles, feeling absolutely devious as he can feel Bones’s half hard cock grind into his ass.

Bones tilts his head to fit his lips against Jim’s neck and Jim shivers against his body. He’s made out with people before. He even got hot and heavy with Gary at this girl named Lenore’s house. But Jim’s never even gone _all the way_. And he’s never been so attracted to a complete stranger in his entire life. He’s never let someone he doesn’t know grab him and grind on him and think about licking said stranger’s tattoos.

Bones is starting to bite the side of his neck with small nibbles followed by his wondrous tongue against his neck. Jim is starting to breathe heavily, moving a hand back to grip at Bones’s leather jacket, the other caught up against his neck, letting Bones attack his. Jim’s lips part as he lets out a small sound, and he vaguely can hear the song in the background. He realizes then that it’s not the bass that’s reverberating against his skin but Bones is humming the song against his neck. Jim grins, stupidly as he thinks about this, biting down on his lower lip.

The song is starting to come to a close as Bones mouth captures his earlobe within his teeth. Jim shudders and Bones lets out a couple of laughs against his neck as the song ends. Bones removes his hands from Jim’s waist as they cheer on the band. The band’s singer goes into the small interlude, speaking to the crowd and getting everyone riled up with his Scottish accent prominent in every word he says. They cheer and screech at the band to play more and every second they do Jim is so, so aware of Bones behind him.

The band goes straight into another one of their most hardcore songs on any of their albums and the crowd gets wild as they do so. The songs are vicious and ear piercing and Jim loves it. Bones seems to be just as enthusiastic as he is about the music. Hikaru somehow ended up back over towards them after moshing with Pavel and a large group of burly looking guys and girls in matching leather vests.

They end their set and start to go into the encore and right before the song starts someone let’s out a bloodcurdling scream.

Almost everyone in the pit stops as the music falls to silence. There is a girl with blue hair standing over her friend, who is laying on the floor with people surrounding her. The security guards that were lining the side of the stage closest to her are coming over, and Jim is standing in shock as many people are. He turns to look at Hikaru who gives a shrug, the band is frozen on stage and the singer mumbles into the dead mic next to the drums. Jim isn’t sure if they have medics at these types of shows, but he’s sure someone has called an ambulance by now. He turns to look at Bones who is… kneeling next to the girl that was laying on the floor. Jim gives a glance over towards Hikaru and gets closer to investigate.

“Tell me exactly what happened.” Bones speaks to the blue haired girl.

The girl breathes in a few shuddery breaths before replying. “We were dancing and some people bumped into us and we went flying forward. Lindsey couldn’t get balanced and fell forward and hit her head on the railing and just dropped.” She says and starts to sob. Jim’s heart aches for her.

Bones looks at the girl and nods and motions for her to sit next to him. “Hold her head still. If she hit her head, we don’t know if she has a more serious injury or not until she either wakes up or the ambulance gets here.” He says coolly and reaches out to check the girls pulse, timing it with the clock on the wall. “Her pulse is normal which is a great sign.” He looks over her head and Jim can see the small cut on her forehead, but it doesn’t look like it was too bad. “She split the skin on the railing, and I don’t think it’s any worse than that, but she might have a concussion.”

Jim watches with awe as Bones takes a clinical perspective of the girl. The girl on the floor, Lindsey, Jim suspects starts to flutter her eyelids and wake up. She tries to sit up but Bones makes her lie back down, questioning her for a moment before giving her a kind smile. “Good job, honey. We’re going to carry you backstage, where we can have some privacy and I can check you out and make sure you’re alright, okay?” The girl gives a thumbs up and Bones smiles. He looks towards the girl, and happens to glance in Jim’s direction. He nods his head back to motion Jim over. “Help me pick keep her as straight as possible as we carry her back.” Jim does as Bones says without hesitation and they carefully carry the girl backstage and into what Jim suspects is a small green room. The blue haired girl follows them the entire way and paces nervously.

Jim stays quiet and Bones questions the girl further, asking if she remembers her name and where she was and what happened. She answers correctly, or so Jim assumes. Bones gives her another smile and helps her sit up. He retrieves a first aid kid from the nearby closet and puts a butterfly bandage over the cut on her forehead after apply some type of ointment to it. “You should be good, but stay still and relax. You don’t have a concussion, but you have feel dizzy or nauseous because you hit your head. I’m afraid you might miss the encore. But hey, chill back here for a while and the band will be here soon.” He grins and pats her leg before standing up.

The blue haired girl bounds over to him with tears in her eyes, “Thank you! Thank you so much! I was so worried and she just- I can’t believe this happened and you just came over and- and did all of that! Thank you!” She says and Bones just smiles and shrugs.

“It’s fine! Don’t worry about it. She’ll be completely okay and it really wasn’t a problem. It happens. This venue can be rough on people.” He says and she still hugs him tightly and runs over to Lindsey, who seems better now that she has some ice on her head.

Jim waits by the door until Bones walks over and grabs his hand, pulling him out of the green room and into an empty backstage hallway. Bones looks to him and frowns, “Sorry, I- You were just standing there so I thought you would be willing to help. I didn’t mean to put a dent in your night.” He apologizes and Jim shakes his head fervently.

“Are you kidding? That was amazing! You just went in there and knew what to do! How did you even know how to do that!” Jim exclaims and looks at Bones with wide eyes.

Bones shrugs, “I’m in med school- so I kinda have some knowledge on what to do.” He chuckles slightly, and looks towards the ground.

Jim’s eyes widen, “Med school? Woah. Are you here in San Fran or?” He questions and Bones nods.

“Yeah. I work here, actually. I usually bartend, but I took the night off to see The Ship Pigs play.” He says and Jim is absolutely stunned. He was grinding to a Ship Pigs song with a Med student who is gorgeous. This birthday is going to be hard to beat.

“Wow. Oh wow. That’s really cool!” Jim says enthusiastically. Bones gives him a surprisingly shy smile and shrugs.

Bones looks up and opens his mouth as if to say something when the roar of an extremely loud crowd comes through and then all of a sudden their vacant backstage hallway is overtaken by The Ship Pigs themselves. The bassist and the singer spot Bones and immediately come over. “Hey! Is that one girl okay?” The bassist asks, her pony tail still swinging behind her.

Bones smiles and nods, “She’s fine. She’s in the green room resting.” He answers, completely calm but Jim is opening and closing his mouth in shock like a dumb fish.

The singer gives a sigh of relief, “I was really worried there for a second. Wanted to stop the show and make sure she was alright but- she seemed to be in good hands.” The singer says and Bones shrugs, modestly. Jim suddenly thinks back to when Bones’s hands were on his waist. Yeah, _very_ good hands.

The bassists steps forward suddenly offering her hand. “My name is Nyota. Nyota Uhura.” She says and gives a big smile and if Jim wasn’t completely gay he would be drooling on the floor for her. Bones steps up first and shakes her hand. “Leo.” He gives in reply and Jim looks over at him. Leo, huh? He likes Bones better, but… Leo has a nice ring to it.

She tilts her head to the side. “This is Monty. But everyone calls him Scotty.” She explains and he gives a small wave.

Bones- _Leo-_ nudges him in the side and he shakes himself out of his daze. “Oh! I’m Jim. Hi.” He says lamely and immediately feels the need to die inside.

Nyota and Scotty smile at them and Nyota speaks up once more. “Hey, you guys are from here right?” She asks and Jim nods and Bones shrugs.

“Well I’m from Georgia, but I moved here around a year and a half ago.” He explains and Jim sends a silent prayer to the Georgian God’s for bringing Bones here to San Fran.

“I’ve lived here since I was little so- yeah. I’m from here.” Jim says and they turn to him.

“Aye, it winds up were going to be in town for a couple more days, and we wanted to know the best places to be. Maybe you could show us around, yeah?” He asks, his Scottish accent prevailing slightly and Jim nods daftly.

“Yeah! Oh wow! Yeah, I’d love to, holy shit.” He says with a grin and a small chuckle. “You guys are like my favorite band, wow.” Jim breathes and Bones is smiling at him, in fact they all are.

“Here. Let me write down my number for you and you text me tomorrow and we can meet up somewhere.” She says and pulls out a sharpie she was using to sign things earlier, she takes his arm and writes her number in clear print and blows on it to let it dry.

Jim is complete stunned as they both excuse themselves and make their way past them. Jim squeals with delight once they turn the corner. “Holy shit!” He exclaims and holds his head. “Am I the one with the concussion? Did I just imagine all of that?” He asks and gives a giant smile at Bones who is grinning at him also.

“No, that was definitely real.” Bones says and Jim slumps against the backstage wall with an awed looked on his face. Jim realizes all too late that Bones is now up in his personal space and Jim flattens against the wall as Bones presses against him. Jim looks up and is met with bright gold flecks of hazel eyes and his face turns an alarming shade of pink. He tries to avert his gaze, but Bones’s hand grabs his chin delicately and a hand is placed on his waist. “Jim, huh?” He questions and Jim nods with a small grin on his face. “So, Jimmy. I’d like to see you again.” He says and Jim raises his hands to latch onto Bones’s leather jacket.

“That’s- I’d like that.” He says quietly and Bones grins, his face inching closer.

“Yeah?” Bones questions, his smirk almost pressed against Jim’s own smile.

“Yeah.” Jim breathes out as Bones tilts his head with the hand on his chin.

“Jim!” Jim snaps out of his trance as he whips he head over to look down the hallway where Hikaru is standing next to a security guard. “Jim! Dude!” He says and Jim pushes against Bones’s chest so he would back up.

Bones moves and stands to the side, following Jim down the hallway a bit to meet with Hikaru and the guard. “Hik, hey.” He says and Hikaru beams at him.

“Where did you go, man! What happened! You missed the encore!” Hikaru exclaims and Jim still gives him a smile.

Jim shrugs, “It’s fine! I was helping with the girl that passed out. I got to meet the band.” He says and Hikaru’s eyes almost bulge out of his skull.

The security guard looks at Bones and raises his eyebrows, asking in gruff voice, “You good with them, Leo? I have to go watch the door with Ned.” He says and Bones nods.

“Yeah, we’re good. Thanks for bringing him back, Troy.” He says and Jim looks over at him with a smile. The security guard nods and then looks at Jim and Hikaru before leaving, going back out into the venue. Hikaru looks absolutely floored with the events of tonight.

“What is even going on?” He says with a huge grin and Jim shakes his head. “Jim, you have officially had the best birthday in the entire world.” He says and Jim shrugs, a little bit in his own daze.

Bones turns to him with a raised eyebrow and grins, “It’s your birthday?” He asks and Jim nods. “Well then happy birthday, kid.” He says sort of affectionately and Jim gives him a mumbled ‘thanks’ in return.

Hikaru glances between them with a smirk before speaking up again, “Jim we’ve got to get going, dude.” He says and Jim looks back over at him.

“Shit, yeah, you’re right.” He turns back to Bones and gives him a sheepish smile, “I’ve got to go- but- I’d- I’d really like to see you again.” He says and Bones only gives him a large grin in return.

“Well of course, Darlin’.” Bones drawls before reaching back into his jean’s pocket and pulling out his phone, he hands it over to Jim and gives him a raised eyebrow. Jim takes the phone and puts his number in with his name and a little skull emoji next to it.

“Call me.” Jim says as Hikaru has to physically drag Jim out of the hallway with Bones in it.

“You can count on it, birthday boy.” Bones calls out to him, sliding his phone back in his pocket and turning to walk down the hallway away from Jim.

 

* * *

 

 

“Oh god, he’s going to hate me.” Jim cries as they sit in Hikaru’s bedroom.

Hikaru rolls his eyes so hard Jim worried they might just fall out. “He’s not going to hate you. You guys have been talking non-stop on the phone for weeks. I’m pretty sure that means he’s into you.” Hikaru soothes as he plays some stupid game on his new phone.

“Yeah but- he hasn’t seen me since my birthday. I’m not- I’m not as cool and punk as I looked that night. Here I am in my jeans and a stupid t-shirt that doesn’t even have a band logo on it. He’s going to show up looking dreamy and- and _hot_ and I’m just- ugh!” He whines and Hikaru runs a high risk of his eyes falling out from the amount of eye rolling he’s done today.

“He’s crazy about you, Jim, shut up.” Hikaru says and it doesn’t soothe Jim’s fears.

Ever since the night at the bar- Jim’s birthday- him and _Leo_ have been texting and calling non-stop. They’ve talked about everything under the sun and Jim has found out that Bones came from Savannah and went to pre-med at Ole Miss and came to San Fran on a scholarship opportunity to finish out his medical degree and do his residency. He also figured out that he’s 23 and way cooler than Jim will ever be in his entire life. He drives a motorcycle for Christ’s sake the guy is _hot_. Jim also admitted that he wasn’t actually old enough to be in the bar, and that he just turned 18. Bones didn’t seemed too put off by it but he was shocked. It didn’t make him stop talking to Jim, though, and they had agreed to spend the day together today.

Bones was set to arrive at Hikaru’s house- not Jim’s, he thinks his mom would have a heart attack at seeing Bones show up to pick up her son- and then they would go over to grab some lunch before hanging out at the park nearby.

Jim was just about to start complaining again when he heard someone pull up outside of Hikaru’s house. Jim and Hikaru both shot up off of the bed and rushed over to his window, pushing back the blinds to see someone- _Bones_ \- park his motorcycle on the curb before. Jim’s heart was beating out of his chest as he watched Bones pull off his helmet and run a hand through his hair. He was getting off of the motorcycle and Jim sprinted out of Hikaru’s room and towards the front door, taking a moment to cool himself before ripping open the door.

“Bones!” He calls out and Bones looks up at him and grins. He looks just as stunning as he did the night they met, still donning his leather jacket. He’s wearing dark wash skinny jeans and navy converse that go so good with the blue shirt he’s in. He pushes through the front door and rushes out to meet Bones halfway up the sidewalk.

He throws his arms around his- _boyfriend-_ and he feels Bones’s arms wrap around his waist and pick him up slightly. He grips tightly and burrows his face into the black leather on Bones’s shoulder. A gruff, “Hey, Darlin’.” Is said against his ear before a kiss is placed on the side of his head. He grins like a maniac and pulls back from their hug.

Bones pulls back to and before Jim can register any more than that there is a fierce kiss being placed on his lips, hands gripping his waist as though they were afraid to let him go. Jim tilts his head into the kiss and tries to resist smiling. They had talked about this over the phone, and Bones had admitted just how much he wanted to kiss Jim that night at the bar. Jim couldn’t deny that he wanted to kiss Bones, too.

The kiss their sharing now is full of heat, but won’t go any further than just a fierce press of lips. They have a date to get to, after all. Bones pulls back and Jim looks at his face, flushed, his lips wet and tinted red from their kissing.

“Ready to go?” Bones asks and nods his head back towards his bike. Jim nods and grins, tilting his head to press a chaste kiss to Bones’s lips once more.

“Ready.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am a slut for Punk!Bones, Jesus Fuck. He's so hot I could die honestly like- woo. Anyways just a lil drabble I threw up in boredom. I'm thinking about writing a sequel. This is inspired by a fic I read in a different fandom, which I have no idea what fic it is since I read it like 2 years ago. So, shout out if anyone knows what fic that is. This is also my first McKirk fanfic and if you like Spirk my dudes go check out my other stuff. I've turned into a multishipper now, so I have no shame. Also in case you hadn't realized, The Ships Pigs aren't a real band, but damn they would be cool af. Kudos and Comments are always well loved and thank you for reading.


End file.
